This invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control system of an automatic transmission for a vehicle, in which a plurality of frictional elements are selectively engaged by application of hydraulic pressure so that a plurality of speed ratios can be achieved by a planetary gear set disposed between an input shaft and an output shaft.